


Snowball Fights

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Journalist AU, Modern AU, just fluff, snowball fight except without snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays.





	Snowball Fights

Everything was blanketed in white. Christmas lights bled into the snow, stretching into an abstract masterpiece across the park. You looked at the lights with gleeful abandon as you belly flopped into a pile of snow. It chilled you to the bone, but you still came out laughing in your snow-covered beanie. Already gearing up to jump in again, you tried to pull yourself out of the snowdrift, but something had hold of your foot. You kicked out at it, thrashing your arms around to get out, but it held fast. You attempted to scream, but your head dipped beneath the surface. Snow filled your mouth, melting against your tongue and muffling your calls for help as you continued to sink. 

Just as quickly as you were pulled under, your eyes snapped open. You leaned back in your chair, running a hand down your face. “What the fuck,” you whispered. Your cheek burned, and you could feel an imprint of something on it. When you saw the string of random letters in your open Word file, you realized you must have fallen asleep on your computer. 

With a sigh, you pushed yourself up from the desk and shook out your limbs. Your spine creaked when you arched your back, and you were glad everyone in the office was gone so no one could hear how loud you moaned when. Finally, you made your way towards the break room with a single thought in your mind: “Caffeine.” 

You dumped a packet of cocoa mix in your cup, hoping to make the office coffee palatable. Remembering that your boss had brewed this batch before he left, you decided it might be better to add two, and reached for another. 

“Jim trick you into staying too?” 

“JESUS FUCK,” you yelled. You dropped the cocoa packet in your hand, slapping your coffee off the counter when you tried to catch it. You blinked sadly at it. There was no use crying over spilled milk, but surely it was okay to cry over spilled coffee.

The man behind you could barely stand from laughing so hard. “I…I came in for some coffee to wake me up,” he said between breaths, “but I think that did it.” 

“Happy to help,” you retorted before grabbing some napkins. You dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor. 

“I’ll put on a fresh batch,” the man said. 

“There’s some in the pot.” 

“Yeah, well. Jim might be a good editor, but he couldn’t make a cup of coffee to save his damn life.” You snorted in response but continued mopping up the spill. “I’m Bones, by the way.” He knelt in front of you, holding a trash can out for the stained napkins. 

“Bones? Did your parents hate you?” 

“Not my parents. My friends.” 

“Why do they call you Bones?” 

He shrugged. “I’m with the investigative team. If you’ve got skeletons in your closet, I’ll find them.” You looked up at him to gauge if he was serious, laughing when he winked at you. 

“Well, Bones. I’m Y/N. I usually cover breaking news.” 

“Ah, a field journalist. Must be why we haven’t met yet.”

“Probably, because I would definitely remember a face like yours.” You froze, hands full of wet napkins hovering just about the trash can. Maybe it was like being chased by a T. Rex: if you just didn’t move, you’d turn invisible and Bones would forget you were there. 

Luckily, the coffee maker finished its cycle and Bones cleared his throat as he stood to grab a new cup. You finished mopping up the last bit of coffee and set the trash can back in the corner. Your eyes slipped closed as you leaned forward, forehead hitting the wall. 

Bones couldn’t help but laugh. You cracked an eye open to see him holding a new cup of coffee out to you. “Maybe you should work at my desk. We can keep each other awake.” You nodded, reaching desperately for the coffee. 

It only took a few minutes to retrieve your laptop and notes before making your way over to Bones’ station. You sat on the floor, back against the desk, as you continued your work. Silence settled between you, but Bones couldn’t help but glance down at you every few seconds, watching the gentle planes of your face reflected in your laptop screen. 

“Didn’t think there was any breaking news tonight, so what are you working on,” Bones asked casually. 

“I lost a bet with Nyota, so now I have to transcribe all her interviews.”

“On Christmas Eve?” 

You shrugged. “Don’t have anyone to spend it with. It was either this or stay at home watching sappy Christmas movies in my pajamas.” 

Bones scoffed. “And you chose to come to work?” 

“My heater’s broken,” you said, shutting your laptop. “What about you, Bones? Got some big investigative piece coming out or are you just trying to investigate me?” You looked up at him with a smile, and, for a second, Bones’ brain short-circuited. 

A few hours later, the two of you sat side-by-side against Bones’ desk, shoulders pressed tightly against each other. You felt warm, whether from the coffee or Bones’ body heat or an entirely different, “I can’t believe this handsome, award-winning journalist is sitting so close to me” kind of heat, you couldn’t say. Maybe it was a mix of all three. 

“The only thing I regret about growing up in Georgia was missing out on snow.” 

You scoffed. “Spend a winter in New York and you’ll get over that real fast.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve always wanted to have a snowball fight. Can’t really do that with an inch of snow.” You hummed in response, face buried in your coffee cup again, groaned when you realized it was empty. Bones pulled himself up on the desk. “I’ll get you another one, sugar.”

“You know, I could get used to this southern hospitality thing,” you teased. You watched him walk away, catching yourself thinking again that lucky you were no one else was in the office. No one could say anything about how long you stared at his ass. 

You fiddled with a string on the bottom of your sweater as you waited for Bones to come back. Slowly, your eyes began to wander. First, to your work, which you knew you should get back to. Then, your eyes drifted to the desk across from you. It was messy, covered in notes and empty candy wrappers. There was a pile of balled up paper near the trash can. Suddenly, you had an incredible idea. 

Bones didn’t even realize he’d been smiling so long until he felt his cheeks ache. It only made him smile wider as he left the break room, two fresh cups of coffee in tow. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to invite you out for a real drink sometime. At least, it would’ve been perfect if you hadn’t disappeared. 

Your name echoed in the empty office as Bones called to you with no answer. He set both cups on his desk before dropping into his chair and opening his laptop again. He’d already put off this research for hours. It was about time he got back to it. Just as the screen booted up, something smacked him in the face. 

Bones watched a wad of paper bouncing across the floor. He looked up, trying to figure out where it came from, but didn’t see or hear anything. Bones tried calling your name again, but there was still no answer.

Another wad of paper hit him, this time on the back of the head. “Damn it, Y/N,” Bones said, jumping out of his seat, “Where are you?” 

You bit your bottom lip, trying not to laugh and give away your location. You could hear Bones muttering to himself followed by the tell-tale creak of his chair. Slowly, you peaked over the edge of a cubicle, but he wasn’t in his seat. You stood up completely, lowering your throwing arm as you looked around for him. 

“What’s in your hand,” Bones asked, behind you suddenly. 

You whirled around, tucking your arm behind you. “Nothing. I don’t have anything. God, how did you get there so fast?” 

Bones stood, arms crossed in front of you, thoroughly unimpressed. “I have a six year old daughter. What do you have in your hands?” 

“Nothing. Scout’s honor.” 

With a snort, Bones took a step towards you. “My daughter’s a better liar than you.” He took another step, and you realized you were already pressed up against the cubicle wall. “You know what I think?” You shook your head, unable to form words as heat rose to your cheeks. Bones was less than an arm length away now. All you had to do was reach your hand out and touch him. “I think, you’ve got another wad of-”

You stopped him mid-sentence by throwing the paper in your hand straight into his face. “Snowball fight,” you yelled, dodging around Bones while he was still shocked. 

You sprinted past the printer, stopping to grab some paper before making your way into another cubicle. You crumpled as much paper as you could until you heard footsteps approaching. As you chanced a glance around the corner, Bones took the opportunity to lob a wad of paper. It missed you by a mile. 

“Wow,” you said, leaving the cubicle to watch the paper skid to a halt. “That was pathetic. I actually feel kinda bad.” Another wad of paper beaned you in the side of the head. Bones watched you smugly, until his eyes drifted down to the pile of paper balls in your arms. 

“Oh shit,” he mumbled. 

“Oh yes,” you said, pummeling him with paper balls. Bones knew there was no point in running away, so he ran towards you, swatting away as many balls as he could and driving you back around the corner. Finally, you ran out of paper and turned to run as Bones chased after you. 

As quick as you were with fake snowballs, you weren’t a runner and Bones caught you easily. He grabbed your arm and yanked you back into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around you so you couldn’t escape again. “You know we have to clean all this up, right,” he laughed. 

“Yeah,” you sighed, snuggling into his chest. You looked up at him, another mischievous glint in his eye. 

He groaned and took a step back. “I recognize that look. What now? Did you put glue all over me or something?” You simply shook your head, pointing to the ceiling. 

A single mistletoe was settled into the garland running across the hallway. Bones looked at it and back to you, suddenly nervous. You worried at your bottom lip, eyes following the sharp line of his jaw around to his mouth. As if by a magnet’s pull, you reached for each other at the same time, lips crashing together in a coffee-flavored kiss. 

Bones was the first to pull away and you missed the taste of him already. He rested his forehead on yours, warm breath still ghosting over you. “What do you say we get out of here? Finish up at my place?” 

“Mmmm. The work or the kissing?” 

“Who says we can’t do both,” Bones smiled. He slipped his hand under your chin, pulling you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
